


You, again

by StarryLillith



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bad view towards handicaps, Character Death, Clairvoyance, M/M, Other, Pedophilia, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryLillith/pseuds/StarryLillith
Summary: "Two more years before he had to leave the United Kingdom to train in the Moriyama household per the agreement. Two years of being with his mother, uncle Stuart and all his cousins. He could still go to school and play exy. If he just had a few more and bigger visions for Lord Moriyama at his upcoming birthday, his paradise wouldn’t be shattered just yet."DISCLAIMER: 1) Indreil might not even happen. I just don't want to surprise people if it eventually comes. 2) Think the worse of the tags PEDOPHILIA and POWER IMBALANCE. I don't have a complete outline of this fic so I can't say pedophilia and/or power imbalance will only pass by or something. Better to expect the worse to keep yourself safe. 3) No one is forcing you to read this.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Have you read the tags?

“Disgusting.”

The room fell silent. Even the baby cried softer, like he knew it wouldn’t end well if he cried any louder. Nathan Wesninski’s voice echoed in everybody’s mind just like how he said it; a harsh but clear tone. 

“How could this happen? He was tested for any syndromes and now you dare to give me a handicapped child,” everybody flinched because of his words. His words were just as loud as the first time when Nathan discovered his child was partial blind. “Answer me!”

No one dared. It was clearly the wrong thing to do as in the next second a knife was pulled and a life was taken. It wasn’t anyone indispensable, Nathan made sure of that. His anger made Nathan aggressive. Yes, he was a violent man but rarely aggressive and sloppy. Every cut and step was calculated to inflict to most possible pain. But when he learned his newborn son’s left eye was clouded, was blind, he was raging. It wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to be a repayment of a debt to the highest authority. Now he was useless and Nathan had nothing. 

His rage struck again when he pinned the doctor to the wall at his throat, his hand the weapon of his choice. It made him feel a bit calmer when he had a outlet for the anger. He wouldn't kill him yet. The doctor would live for the next twenty four hours. He didn’t deserve a quick death. When he kept whimpering and pathetically clenching and relaxing his hands, Nathan banged him to the wall again. It made an even harder sound than the first time. The doctor still didn’t answer and Nathan quickly banged him twice to the wall again. The vibrations of the wall and how his head bounced off it were just the same, by a great force and involuntarily. 

“I- I- I- I- I- It,” he breathed audibly loud to somehow calm his nerves for the smallest fraction. Nathan banged his body again to hurry him up. He clenched his hands again and continued, “It isn’t scientifically possible to screen for blindness. We did tests for all diseases and syndromes possible and they all came back negative. W-...We..We couldn’t know this would happen.” Surprisingly, Nathan didn’t hurt him again. One already died before his time. He let the dead man slowly slide to ground. Surprisingly, the doctor had the guts to make a run for it. He easily got caught by one of the Butcher’s men. 

Unsurprisingly, Nathan calmly said, “Bring him to the basement. Tie him up and start sewing his mouth shut. I don’t want to see or hear him anymore for awhile.” He started leaving the room containing his useless wife and new son, “I need to inform Kengo first.”

The doctor lived for another six hours before his generous Reaper made the last cut.


	2. Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to look at it anymore so here you go.

Ichirou Moriyama was seven when he saw Nathaniel for the first time. He joined his father to a trip to Castle Evermore that day. It wasn’t often the big Lord took him with him. Most often it was to public event where Ichirou had to smile and be polite for a few hours. He didn’t like those outings. Afterwards his teacher always made him identify the people who were there. Sometimes he even had to describe someone from head to toe! It made his head hurt because of all the faces he had to remember. Though he rather remembered them all than to learn all the faces and names again, again and again. It wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t allowed to play with the other kids at those events anyways.

Castle Evermore had to be different though. He knew his little brother, Riko, and his uncle Tetsuji lived there. Maybe they were there to visit them, he hadn’t seen Riko in a few years after all. Ichirou would probably thank his father then. He knew his father was very busy with running the empire and raising his heir at the same time. Taking him to visit his little brother would make him even busier. Maybe he missed his son like Ichirou wanted to know his little brother. They could even play together if that was the case. 

After he and his father were led to one of the rooms above the exy court, Ichirou kept his eyes on the door for the moment Riko would come. Soon enough there was a knock and Riko actually came! He was totally transfixed on the sight of his little brother. Riko got so much taller. The last time they met, Riko could barely walk. Now he was walking like any other person. Both Riko and his uncle bowed before them and Ichirou saw Riko focusing on his father. His uncle started talking but Riko was still the only thing on his mind. He, his little brother and his father all shared the same eyes and hair color. But Ichirou didn’t share the same nose as them. 

Suddenly he was the focus of Riko’s stare. Riko’s face was slightly frowned and his lips were together in a tight line. What was happening? Why did Riko looked like that? Ichirou wanted to tune into the conversation between the adults but they bowed again and were turning to leave. He slightly startled and for a second he wanted to shout at them to wait. They couldn’t play? But he quickly refrained himself. If his father didn’t stop them, they were leaving. Ichirou had to settle for silently balling up his fists.

They didn’t have to wait for long for the actual reason to come in. Ichirou automatically identified the people who came in. He always had to, public event or not. His teacher often came with pictures of people with their name and title for Ichirou to memorise. He didn’t understand the majority of the titles but he could recite it when prompted. When he asked his teacher why he had to learn this, a simple reply came: “Your father’s people are your people.” 

This time Ichirou fully understood who the man in front of him was to his family for once. Nathan Wesninski, also known as The Butcher of Baltimore, was the secret killer for the Moriyama Empire. He was infamous for his preference to knives and the vast empire he supposedly owned on the East Coast. What the government didn’t know was that Wesninski wasn’t the mastermind at all. The Moriyamas ordered the hits and owned the East Coast and him. Wesninski was just the man to do the dirtiest work for them. What Ichirou himself didn’t know was why a child was brought with him.

The child was in his supposedly mother’s arms, Mary Wesninski-Hatford, who walked beside but still behind her husband. Behind them two men and one woman walked beside each other on one line. They were clearly dangerous but their hands were open at their sides, a ‘respectful’ gesture he was taught. Like the wife, Ichirou stood in the same position behind his father on the armchair. It gave him a clear view how they stopped and bowed in front of Kengo but stayed in formation. 

When the child was put down, he didn’t stop to gaze at his mother till both of his feet were completely on the ground. Only then he turned to face them. Quietly both his father and himself looked at the tiny guest. He had auburn hair and one ice blue eye. The other eye was covered up with a big, plain band aid. Without looking the wife slapped the tiny hand away when he tried to grab his her leg. It wasn’t hard, it didn’t even make a sound. But it made the child look at the ground. 

Ichirou knew that feeling. There were times he met men, whom had eyes too cold and he didn't want to look at them. He wanted to hold his parent too. Only he also would get slapped away and receive an additional punishment. Not worth it. The child had no other choice to stand on his own. That was the way it was in the Moriyama Empire; each person was independent but loyal the Lord. 

All of the guests had bowed for his father, except for the child. The Moriyama Lord tried to change that with not a loud but still a clear order, “Nathaniel.” 

Nathaniel looked up. There were no tears in his uncovered eye Ichirou noticed. Looking up wasn’t the right thing to do though. This time Nathan firmly reprimanded him, “Manners, brat.” Nathaniel finally remembered how to bow. For a moment a loaded silence hung in the air. Breathing in these moments was harder, Ichirou had always thought. The air seemed heavy but fragile at the same time. Shallow breaths was all he allowed himself. 

Finally his father broke it with a calm but demanding voice as if he already had broken thousands of these silences and without a doubt had, “Pull off the bandaid.” This time Nathaniel didn’t forget where he stood in the hierarchy. He quickly tried to pull off the bandaid and his mother crouched to help him. A slight whine escaped him. That was something familiar too.

Before long the band aid was off and he was back to looking at the ground. “You may look at me, Nathaniel,” his father spoke again. While the tone was still demanding, how he formulated the demand, made Ichirou want to look at his father. He rarely was this...soft. Of course he didn’t gave into the impulse. He knew how to behave.

When Nathaniel looked up, Ichirou saw that his left eye was clouded. It looked as if a white sheen lay on top of it. He wondered if he was blind in one eye. Ichirou didn’t understand. Why would his father be interested in a kid, whom was partially blind? He mulled this in his head, while his father kept staring at Nathaniel like he was waiting for something. Ichirou looked at him again. Auburn hair, small, young, blue eyes- no, blue eye. What could it be? There’s was another silence, where Ichirou pondered. While he looked liked the miniature version of his father, Ichirou knew his teacher hadn’t especially showed Nathaniel with a title to him. He couldn’t be someone important, yet? How could he ever be important expect for being the Butcher’s heir? He was too young now anyway. The partial blindness might even a weak- 

“Can he see?”

The Butcher looked up slowly and there was a slight frown on his face. “Yes, my Lord,” he answered. He didn’t growl but a slight disdain laced his voice. It wasn’t towards his father. He wouldn’t dare. 

Ichirou’s eyes had widened in surprise. How could he see through a clouded eye? Maybe he could see something but not everything. He didn’t got any time to think of anything else when his thoughts got interrupted a second time.

“If I may speak, my Lord,” the mother dared to say. He looked at her and also saw his father slightly tilting his head up, away from Nathaniel. 

“Speak.”

Spoken like she was reciting it, she brought her son’s fate to life, “His clouded eye faintly glows blue, the same blue as his seeing eye, when he sees something from to future. His predictions are still irregular and appear to come true shortly after he gets a vision. While he mostly gets them after touching something or someone, Nathaniel got a vision of something happening in the kitchen while he was in another room once.”

It was difficult for Ichirou to not show a reaction. Santa Claus wasn’t real but psychics were? He didn’t know what to feel if that were true. But he knew the Wesninski’s wouldn’t lie to his father, their lives were in the Moriyama Lord’s hands. Again his father stayed silent and for a second Ichirou thought he would never see Nathaniel in action. There wasn’t any reason to discard such ability, right?

His father apparently didn’t see it the same way as him. It’s was clear he wasn’t completely convinced when he told the mother to elaborate. Without a pause she obeyed like she had another speech prepared.

“We had a new cook and we lost him, my Lord. In the vision my son saw himself talking with the cook in the kitchen. He seemed to make harmless conversation but apparently he was fishing for the existence of the secret basement. When Nathan overheard them, he taught the cook was the Butcher does with threats. This scenario of course never happened. After Nathaniel told me, the man was taken to be interrogated before he could understand what was happening. My son was right. He confessed being a mole.”

Ichirou’s focus was brought back to Nathaniel again. He looked at him again. He was small and he had a hair colour he didn’t often see. His hands were balled up and one of his legs slightly trembled. His eyes darted everywhere except to the Lord and suddenly stopped. He didn’t know what he did to deserve his attention but he was locked into a stare down with Nathaniel. With the future in his hands, Ichirou didn’t understand why Nathaniel seemed so anxious. Didn’t everyone want a superpower? He didn’t doubt the claim the Lord would make on Nathaniel after this. 

“Bring him back next year.” He might be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The tag warning is (a bit) overboard but with how fandom is right now, it's just precaution. Posting a fic now with sensitive tags and pairings might be adding fuel to the fire but I was afraid to write/post this for a long time. Now some people are driving away and/or disturbing some of my favorite people and authors from the fandom. This is my 'fuck you' to the people who can't just let people write.
> 
> If I missed a tag, kindly let me know.


End file.
